This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a transaction process in which transactions are processed at high speed.
In a conventional transaction process system, the data communication management system sends a transaction, which has been entered through a terminal, to a user application program (UAP), as described in publication "HITAC Manual Program Product VOS3, Data Communication Management System DCCM3 Guidance" pp. 18-21. At this time, the data communication management system implements the UAP start-up process including the reservation of resources used by the UAP for processing and the initialization of the data base management system. After this process, the UAP is initiated to carry out a job process based on the transaction entered through the terminal. Upon completion of the UAP process, control is transferred to the data communication management system, by which a synchronous point process is implemented. The synchronous point process includes the acquisition of the journal for the sake of recovery of the contents of data base operated in the UAP in the event of a failure. After the synchronous point process has been completed, the system transmits the transmission message, which the UAP has produced during the job process, to the terminal. In this manner, the data communication management system has conventionally implemented the process of one transaction in a single control session for the same UAP.
In the foregoing conventional system, the data communication management system has only been able to implement one transaction process in one control session for the same UAP. Accordingly, if a plurality of transaction process requests arise to the same UAP, the data communication management system needs to implement the UAP control as many times as there are requests. The UAP start-up process contains many processes common to the transactions and expends much time due to frequent file input/output operations. The UAP termination process contains many processes common to transactions, and includes the synochronous point process. Both start up and termination processes must be implemented as many number of times as requests. This results in inefficiency of control.